


the lady night

by halcyoneous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Morality, Gen, How Do I Tag, Multi, Slice of Life, Vignette, mainly female characters, sort of out of the box, what should I rate this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/halcyoneous
Summary: for they said women would never be in peace with the darkness / for #30DaysofLiterature day 6 ; "what's that lurking in the dark?" + coming up next: bad news





	

**Author's Note:**

> look I Just interpreted the theme/prompt combination as I like but I really like how it turned out to be.

She was taught that the dark should have scared her. That her nature alone should have not existed beyond twilight. That if she were to not hate what often appeared at dark, she would need to amend for her sinful mind. That if she were to be too near to the night, she would cease to be a proper woman.  
  
(Up to this day she had no belief, thus she decided to disprove.  
And for that she had been searching for women that had survived night.  
Women that did not lose themselves in the dark.)  
  
*  
  
There was a little child who liked to play. With girls and boys, goody two shoes who were no bullies. Very kind to her except for one thing. Very rude to her when she said no playing after sunset. Not because she did not like them or their choice of play, but because what she had heard. That she should go home soon as it was sunset, or she would become a naughty girl.  
  
(One day the little child said yes to her playmates, and stayed when it was night already.  
They only lit fireworks that not explode.  
They only ran like they did at the day.  
She would later know that one night did not make her any less good.)  
  
*  
  
The next was a teenager, addicted to taking walks. Around her school and home and away to another side of the town. Most of the times, she took her strolls alone. Though she did not mind nice companions. The only thing that would concern her was when she was stuck at the streets. Since it would stop her from going further, since it would not let her go home when she wanted to. But mostly since that day had ended and she should stay out of them, since people told the night was not safe for a girl like her.  
  
(And the teenager stepped at the sidewalk, and marched when she saw a girl near her age.  
The stranger raged as she was being shouted at by unknown men.  
The newcomer ran and pulled her away, far enough before they parted ways in safety.  
They would later know that the dark could be cruel, but the kind and the aware could prevail.)  
  
*  
  
Then there was an adult woman without a fond thought of anything; of her futile work and her wrecked family and of the holes on the road that she walked on every single day. She found it was a burden to live, but she held herself from dying with meeting the night. She did not care about what people say, of it being not a respectable place, of it being the realm of all evils. She had crossed that path and came back many time, not each time unscathed, still she stayed wary as she enjoyed herself in the late hours.  
  
(And the woman relished in the silence, basked in the strange kind of relief.  
Someone dragged her to a corner of the street and she let them carry her through.  
They spent their sweet time and they took off from each other as they sent her a sum.  
She would later know that the night was not the only place for her, but she could still belong there.)  
  
And she would hear screwed up things, and she would shake the doubtful with the words;  
  
[How did you see a sorrow, a disgrace, on someone, without you ask them first?  
Is it?]

**Author's Note:**

> this is no coherent message, but I sort of want to see people decipher it.


End file.
